Walkthrough: Dead Island: Act I
'Chapter 1' Passport to Life ' Welcome everyone to the Dead Island Walkthrough! The first thing you will need to do is make your way out of the Pool House and have a look around the area. You will want to pick up everything you can get your hands on. Once you have picked everything up that you need, head into the second shack and pick everything up you can find. A card is located on the table in the shack when you are having a look around. This card needs to be taken back to Sinamoi. Dead Island Survival Hint: Energy drinks are a great way to quickly restore your health and can often be found near groups of suitcases or in vending machines scattered around the island. 'Exodus ''' You will now need to make your way over to the lifeguard tower. First, unlock the gate with your card and then head over to the tower. Watch out for the Thug, pick up the canisters, and throw them at the large zombie! Whilst you are going through the lifeguard tower, take out all the zombies you can find in the tower. Use your flashlight in the tower as is gets very dark! Whilst you are making your way through the tower you will need to keep your eyes open for energy drinks and energy boosters. You will need them! Once you have taken everyone and everything out of the bottom area, make your way to the stairs and unlock the hatch and deal with all the zombies on the upper level. Loot the area once you are finished. Make sure you look around your areas for blueprints, these will help you make weapons to take out the zombies. After you have cleared out the entire lifeguard tower, get into the control area and radio to Sinamoi telling him you have finished your second quest. Dead Island Walkthrough Survival Hint: Repairing weapons when they are only slightly damaged costs a lot less than when they are nearing 0%, you will need to fix them quickly and often to save money. '''Chapter 2 A Ray of Hope ' Once you have finished talking to Sinamoi, you will need to have a wonder round and pick up the energy drinks and the paddle and make your way down to Hank. You are now on a mission to look for your car parts. Look around the area for the four car parts and take out the zombies. You will be able to find an ambulance at the end of this road. Have a look around the ambulance and pick up any goodies you will find. Once you have the car parts, you will need to head back to Hank and then make your way over to Mike. Make your way inside and help Jack get into his office. Once you have helped Jack, you will get another quest. Make your way in the car and follow the road until you get to the lighthouse. Make your way inside and have a talk to people you want to talk to. Once you have done that, look for Darvin and then talk to James. After you have spoken to James, you will need to help a couple of people around the lighthouse. After that, make your way back to Darvin. After speaking to Darvin, pick up the Heavy pipe and follow your map to where Marcus is located. Once you have arrived at the location, clear out the zombies and talk to Marcus. After you have spoken to Marcus, drive the car over to the thatched houses. Jump out of the car and head down the hill. Get into the purple car and reverse it. You will then need to talk to Jessica and Roger. After you have spoken to Jessica and Roger, carry on your lighthouse mission. Make your way down to the safe-house and open the door. Watch your back for the zombies! The alarm will go off, so you will need to quickly flick the switches and head back to Marcus. Have a look around and see if you can get any goodies in the safe-house. Once you have made it back to Marcus, tell him everything’s perfect. Head back to pick up Jessica and complete that little mission. Once you have completed that mission, head back to the lighthouse and talk to Darvin. Dead Island Walkthrough Survival Hint: Using the vehicles as weapons is a great way to save damaging weapons en route to your next destination. 'Ashes to Ashes ''' Once you have made your way over to the gas station, talk to Dan. Once you have spoken to Dan, head out the door and up the ladder. Have a look around for some goodies such as energy drinks and new weapons. Drop down through the hole and turn on the power for the gas station. Have a look around and watch for the zombie in the shadows. Once you have done that, jump in the car and use it as a weapon towards the zombies. Get a gas canister from the garage and fill it up at the pump. After you have done that, place it in the car and take it back to Mike. Next, make your way into the building and head back to talk to Sinamoi. Then, take on the mission and look for the 3 cans of beans. Once you have found them, take them back to Sinamoi. After you have taken his beans back, it is time to head out into the island and use the car to find the two crates of juice. You will need to get the juice from separate gas stations. When you arrive at the second gas station, take out the zombies and make your way onto the roof. Smash the glass to get into the building. After you have picked up your juice, make your way out of the gas station and throw the juice into the car. Place the juice in the back of the garage in the silhouettes. Once you have placed your juice, head back to Sinomoi. '''Chapter 3 wheels of steel Make your way into the parking area and hop into the car. Remember to pick up on any items you can find before you head out on your missions. Once you have made your way to the destination, take out all the zombies located around the area you have just arrived in. After you have taken them out, pick up on some goodies and head into the hotel. There are a lot of items here, so don't miss anything. Once you have found Mike, head over and look for his buddy Ken who is located at the upper most part of the hotel. You will be able to find the morphine in the medical area of the hospital to take back to Ken. After you have spoken to Ken he will die and then you will need to follow your map to fix and reset the firewall on the computers. Whilst you are fixing the computers, take out the zombies and pick up any items you can find around the area. After you have fixed the computers, go downstairs and take out the load of zombies. Fight your way through to get to your truck and pick up any goodies you will be able to get your hands on! Chapter 4 Once you have spoken to Sinomoi, make your way out and look for the chopper. You will also encounter the suicider! You need to watch out for this guy if you have the blueprints for the Deo-Bomb. Carry on and make your way across the lagoon to find Nikolai. After you have spoke to Nik he will ask you to get him to safe area. follow him and take on all those zombies as you will find Nik is quite a lazy guy! After you have taken Nik to the safe-house, make your way back to Sinomoi and he will give you the latest quest in act I. Once you have accepted the quest, head down into the car and drive towards the marker. Even though the game tells you to get out of the car, you will be able to use the car to run down the zombies, which is a lot easier! Once you have made your way to the marker, head inside to Earl. You will need to defend the door for Earl. This part is really tricky, so be prepared to die a few times! It's easier if you stand on the roof and fight the enemy from there. And that is Act 1! Category:Article stubs Category:Walkthrough